


Zero Secrets

by lalalallorilikescupcakes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalallorilikescupcakes/pseuds/lalalallorilikescupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allena always wanted to be hunter and she was the type of person who couldn't care less about the trouble she gives other people.</p><p>Amelia was an independent girl who just didn't want other's to end up like her and just wanted a little bit of revenge.</p><p>Annon's world collapsed at the age of eight and since then. she had always been traumatized by her past. </p><p>These completely different yet similar girls meets in a school just for hunters and find out that they're inside a school full of secrets? What would happen if they met new people and started trusting them, maybe even falling in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: Allena Forte E. Le Vaste

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well this is my first story so please don't hurt me! If there's anything wrong with my writing then please tell me creatively. This is an AU where Kurapika, Pokkle, Gon and Killua are all sixteen-years old. This also takes place after the Chimaera Ant Arc. I don't own Hunter x Hunter if I did then there would be major changes like *cough* Pokkle not dying *cough* Anyway please read to your hearts content~ And if you're wondering why the prologue is divided... Well, it's because I subconsciously make things long.

"Another criminal caught thanks to blacklist hunter Carla Lambrouge!"

"A hunter eh? That sounds like something fun!" A ten-year old girl with black hair and heterochromic eyes whispered to herself as she turned off her television. "Okay! Allena has confirmed it! Allena will become a hunter, a blacklist hunter, for I am Allena Forte E. Le Vaste!" The self-proclaimed Allena shouted to the empty room.

A jingle of bells was heard a second later signaling that someone has entered her home. Allena prepares herself just in case it was a theif, though that was pretty unbelievable since she lived inside a rundown music store BUT some people still come by to buy their musical materials, just not a lot. By the time Allena got to the dining room, the so-called thief was already putting away groceries and placing them in the proper shelves. Allena quietly climbed up the dining table and as quietly as she could, jumped on top of the thief yelling "Welcome back daddy! Allena has wonderful news for you!' 

"Oh God!" The now known daddy shouted as he dropped whatever he was holding which luckily was just a frying pan. "Thank goodness it was only you Allena! I thought you were a thief or an assassin!" Her father said dramatically as he grabbed her and carefully placed her back down on top of the dining table. Allena only grinned in response.

 

"So you had something important to say to me, Allena?" He said grinning, knowing perfectly that his daughter had a bad memory when it comes to things she has done or said. "How'd you know?" A look of shock came over Allena as she said this.

 

She doesn't remember ever saying that to her father so how? "I can read your mind." Her father said as he pinched the bridge of her nose playfully. Allena struggled out of his grasp. She rubbed her nose and frowned at her dad, it seems she remembered that she was the one who told him that while she was struggling.

 

"Let's just talk about it after breakfast." Her father said while he ruffled her hair then he faced the stove and began cooking breakfast. Allena just continued frowning but complied anyway, feeling hungry. Her frown disappeared as she caught the scent of pancakes.

\--After Breakfast--

"So daddy about the thi--" Allena started after drinking her milk but was interrupted by her father wiping milk from her face. After a bit of struggling, thanks to Allena, they were finally able to continue the talk.

 

"As Allena was saying da--" "You know you should really stop talking in third person. People will think you're weird." Her father once again interrupted. Seeing the frown on his daughter's face he dropped the subject and visibly shut up and gave her the signal to continue. Allena breathed in a huge amount of air then shouted

 

"ALLENA WANTS TO BE A HUNTER!" Hearing this made the dad spit out his coffee towards the floor. "Um... A-Are you su--" He was interrupted by a hand shoved in his face signaling him to shut up and give up.

 

"Be quiet Antonio E. Le Vaste. I, Allena Forte E. Le Vaste will become a hunter, preferably a blacklist one and YOU are gonna teach me how! Don't give me that look! I know that you know how one can be a hunter after all you and mom used to go on adventures a lot." Allena said pointing to her dad or Antonio.

 

Antonio sighed in agreement, knowing that his daughter won't give up till he bores her or something. " Well, first you have to learn nen." Seeing the confused look on his daughter he started explaining what nen was. After the explanation Antonio thought that his daughter would give up by now since she had to 'learn' but instead she looked very determined.

 

Allena stood up and stayed there looking up at her dad. "So it's something like this..." She whispered to herself, though her dad could still hear it. Aura started surrounding in massive amounts, surprised her dad couldn't do anything but stand there. It seems like teaching her won't be a bad thing. After her demonstration her dad preceded to teach her all about nen.

 

Three years later at the age of thirteen, Allena was gonna take the Hunter Exam but sadly (well not to her) she was late. When she opened the door, still eating her donut, she noticed the door behind the blond haired man in front of her shut. The moment the man saw her immediately pointed at her and shouted

 

"YOU PASSED AS WELL!"

 

'As well?' She thought to herself but didn't think of it much since she passed without doing anything, which was her life long dream.

 

"HELL YEAH! I PASSED" She shouted and celebrated while jumping up and down and subconsciously let the blond haired man, which was most likely the examiner, hold her donut. Once she regained her senses she noticed the man hold her donut so she took it back and said with her tongue sticking out like a child

"Hey, that's not yours!" The man just rolled his eyes and gave her the Hunter License she 'earned'. She happily skipped out of the building and called her dad once she was safely outside.

"Hey, hey dad guess what? I passed!" She semi-yelled to her phone, wiping away fake tears from her face. "Oh? That was fast." She heard her father say. "Yeah, I know right? I didn't even have to do anything!" She replied feeling giddy all of a sudden. 

"That's weird... Anyway, I have a job for you MS. Hunter and that job is to attend this academy to improve your skills, now before I get any violent reactions. You should now that this school is specifically for hunters or for those who want to be one mostly the former. It's a nice school where there's nice food and nice dorms and I bet you'll love their Fridays, so please do this... For daddy." Her father replied as if reading from a brochure but sounded desperate in the end.

"Okay dad if you say so! Also because the nice food, beds, and Fridays sound interesting." She said as she and her dad laughed in unison.

After a few days she reached the school her dad talked about. She walked up the steps with a wide smile and determined eyes.


	2. Prologue 2: Amelia Tempes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here comes prologue 2! As I said before the only reason why it's cut into three chapters is because I subconciously make things long. This is an AU where Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Pokkle are all sixteen. This also takes place after the Chimaera Ant Arc. Again, I don't own Hunter x Hunter or anything relatively related to it except this story.

'What was the word opposite of fair again? Oh right. Unfair.' An eight year old thought to herself as she saw her parents be condemned to death for a crime they didn't commit. She tried to reason with the Judge, tears streaming down her eyes but no one would believe her 'cause she was a 'minor' as everyone she tried to reason to said. This eight-year old girl is Amelia Tempes.

Time seemed to have moved in slow motion as Amelia saw her parents die. She was forced to watch her parents' execution as a lesson so as she won't do the same as her parents. Pthalo green eyes grow wide as she sees both her parents stuck in a plastic box, slowly dying of the poison gas being sent inside the box, at first they seemed to have been keeping in their breath but she knew that they wouldn't last long and would have to resort to breathing in the poison.

She screams and screams for them to stop, more tears flowing down her face but they wouldn't. They just looked at her with emotionless eyes then went back to watching her parents die a slow and painful death. At the end of the execution Amelia was broken, voiceless, and full of hatred. 

Days passed and her parents were given a proper funeral. Funny how that her parents were given a funeral but not mercy. As her parents were buried no tears came to her eyes, not a single drop. It was official Amelia Tempes was broken.

A years passed and Amelia was already nine. It took a year for the police to remember that she was the only living Tempes left and that she had nowhere to live but in her old house.

No one bothered to care for a 'criminal's child' thinking that maybe their children would be influenced by her. So now she was being sent to an orphanage, luckily for the police Amelia didn't struggle when they were taking her there, in fact she didn't even care. She was only staring at the blank space, brain filled with revenge.

Once she was safely in the orphanage the sisters immediately took care of her and cleanse her of all her 'sins' but that didn't stop the hatred. All that was in Amelia's head the whole time was revenge, she doubts she even remembers her alphabet.

"Amelia's reading again! Seriously somebody should get her a friend!" One of the sisters sighed as she scolded some other sisters. "It's not like we haven't tried! All she does is read! She doesn't try to make friends and gives the others the cold treatment, almost every child here thinks she's weird!" Another sister retorted.

"You know I'm just here right?" A voice called from behind them, they turned and found the girl they were complaining about. Amelia Tempes.

"O--Oh Amelia! We didn't see you there!" One of the sisters said with a fake smile. Amelia just rolled her eyes at them.

"Quit it with the fake smile. I know. I won't act differently though so just continue on with your jobs." Amelia said bluntly, walking towards her usual corner in the play room and started reading new book about hunters. The sisters looked shock but did as they were told.

She sat down, fixed her ponytail and began reading, combing her red bangs back but they just fell back in place. By the time she was done with the first chapter, Amelia thought that she'd go get a snack but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She turned her head and found a brown haired girl with orange highlights, hair tied in a loose braid and placed over her left shoulder, looking flushed. 'She must've ran here.' Amelia thought. 

"U--Um. I-I'm Annon, Annon Rule and I always notice that you're alone so... Do you want to play with me?" The girl said playing with the fringes of her skirt. 

"You're asking me, a girl you barely know and is known to be a weirdo, to play with you? Why?" Amelia asked her. Sea green eyes grow wide with embarrassment.

"I--I just thought you would want some company..." She stuttered out. She looked up at Amelia then back down to the floor as if it was the most amazing thing invented. Her eyes were beginning to water as she continued standing there.

Amelia sighed, thinking that if she played with the girl then she'd leave her alone. Forever. "Fine, I'll play with you but then you'll have to leave me alone 'cause I'm not that good of company." Annon looked back up smiling brightly at her. She just nodded at Amelia and began dragging her outside, towards the orphanage's backyard then got a ball and threw it at Amelia.

"Let's play catch!" Annon said smiling her bright smile again.

They played till it was time for supper, though she wouldn't want to admit it she had fun. 

They sat together during supper and for the first time ever since her parent's death, she was finally able to talk to someone and relate with them. She learned so much about Annon but even though she wanted to be friends with her, she just couldn't. She didn't need other people to worry about in her plan of revenge.

The next day Amelia sat alone in her usual corner again, though she was reading she was also looking for a mop of brown her from the corner of her eyes but to no avail. 

Amelia sighed. "Guess she was just faking it..." Though Amelia didn't want to admit it she was disappointed.

Three days later there was still no sign of Annon and through those three days Amelia finally understood that she really needed a friend so she gathered the courage to talk to Annon, if she could find her. 

After a while of looking inside the orphanage and sneaking out of it, she finally found Annon inside of a grave yard.'Was she there for the whole three days!?'

Amelia walked up to her and poked her shoulder. Annon looked behind her and saw Amelia she then tried to wipe her tears away but they wouldn't go away. "Let's go home. We're gonna be late for supper." Amelia said sticking her hand out for Annon to grab on to. Annon looked at it then back to Amelia, once she understood what this meant she smiled, wiped her tears and walked back to the orphanage with her new friend. That night they got yelled at by the sister but it was worth it.

A year of being friends later, Amelia, now ten-years old got adopted by a mysterious man, mysterious meaning that he wasn't the one who signed the papers, it was his driver(?) Amelia didn't know. 

In the car Amelia just sat there staring out the window. After a good thirty minutes Amelia finally got the irritated and decided to ask the questions she wanted answer to. "Where are we going? Who really adopted me? And why didn't he adopt me him or herself?"

"Oh! We're going back to my place!" said a voice coming from behind her and not from the driver. Amelia let out a yelp of surprise. She turned her head and faced the stranger who answered her. It was an old man who was bald but had a a high pony tail, sitting in the trunk.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked bluntly eyeing in suspicion the old man.

"I'm Isaac Netero, the person who adopted you and the person who can help you in your little plan of revenge." Netero said to Amelia. Amelia just looked at him suspiciously then towards the driver who just nodded. Amelia decided to listen and trust her new dad. 

"And how would I be able to get my revenge?" She asked him.

"Well, you need to be a Crime Hunter to be able to look through case files and to do that you have to train with me." He replied.

After three years, the thirteen-year old Amelia takes the hunter exam but for the first time in her new life, she was late. She entered the exam area panting. "I'm sorry I'm late I wa--" She wasn't able to finish 'cause the examiner just pointed at her and told her she passed. She was then given her license and pushed out the door. She was starting to think this was all because of her dad but she knew that he wouldn't do that. She just stood outside the door wondering what to do.

A year later and now Netero thinks that his daughter needs to make new friends so he takes he to a school he own called "Zero Academy" Little does she know that a surprise awaits her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's Amelia's back story. Now, to the next chapter. Please comment if you have any problems! Thanks for reading Prologue number 2~ Oh! And if any of you are asking, Pthalo Green is a real color.


	3. Prologue 3: Annon Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And finally here's prologue number 3: Annon Rule! This is an AU where Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Pokkle are sixteen. This also takes place after the Chimaera Ant Arc. I don't own Hunter x Hunter and anything relatively related to it.

Weird. An eight-year old brunette was just chasing her dog Peter around her parents' back yard till lightning suddenly shot a tree beside her, the lightning didn't come from the sky 'cause it was pretty sunny instead it came from her right. The lightning shocked her dog so bad that it left her and ran to a different direction. She was about to follow her dog but a few mysterious men appeared behind her and knocked her out unconscious.

After a while sea green eyes fluttered open and she found herself inside her own house in the living room but she was tied. She saw from the corner of her eyes two figures right beside her who were also tied and gagged. 

She heard a few footsteps coming this way so she faked being asleep so that no one will notice.

A few minutes later she saw the two figures beside her stir back to consciousness. Brown and apple green eyes opened, she noticed these as her siblings' eyes. 

"Serene! Jack! You guys okay?" Annon whispers to her siblings. 

"Big sister Annon are you okay?"

"Where are you?"

The two said in unison. Annon shushed them before they got found out but to her dismay she heard footsteps scurry back to the living room and a few whispers. 

The lights turned on, blinding the three siblings.

"Well, well it seems the three prodigies are awake. I guess it's time to wake up your parents." said a guy with black hair and black eyes.

'What? What do they mean? What do they want with my parents?'

Ringing was heard from the man's phone, then a click was heard signaling that her someone answered the phone.

'Hello?' Said a voice, whom Annon identified as her father's.

"This is Bob of the Trinity Ravens, we have your children here and if you want them back safe and sound then you better give us the Emerald Sash, the one that strengthens ones aura. You have three hours, for each hour you're not here, we're gonna make one of your children's head go boom, starting with the youngest one." He said as he pointed the barrel of his gun towards Jack's forehead. The call ended with that.

"Wait! Don't hurt Jack! I--" She said but was interrupted by her Bob's voice. 

"Shut up, little girl! It's up to your father whether he wants you alive or not." Said Bob looking a bit pissed off at the father for just dropping the call.

Annon couldn't do anything else aside from praying that her parents would come before the first hour was done or else... No. Now was not the time to think of such things. Annon looked for a place to escape into or for something to cut the rope with.

When the clock hit 12:00 it rang, signaling that an hour has just passed. Annon's eyes grew wide and immediately looked to her left where her little brother sat but before she could shout out for them to stop she heard a bang. Blood spattered on to the floor, on to her face, and on to the wall. Annon screamed.

"Maybe they're late boss..." Said a random minion of Bob but Bob just looked enraged at him and immediately shot his brains out.

Annon couldn't think properly, she was still trying to process that her youngest brother just had his life snuffed out of him and if she doesn't hurry then Serene would be next then it would be her. Annon couldn't find anything so she just prayed.

She heard the same ring again and like before Bob shot her younger sister next and like before blood spattered everywhere but this time when her sister's body dropped to the ground it hit the end table causing a vase to fall and shatter. Bob didn't think of it much though.

Annon tried to make a grab for a shard before anyone could see and she was successful. She used the shard to try cutting the rope.

By the time she cut the rope and she was free it was almost an hour, she made a run for the kitchen door but one of Bob's goons caught her, right before she thought it was over, her dog came jumping through the window and biting the ass of the goon holding her down. The goon, shocked, jumped off of Annon, she used this chance to make a run for the kitchen, she heard a gun shot when she made it safely inside. She locked the door and sealed herself in. 

Right when she thought she was safe, the door to the kitchen was being banged open. Annon had nowhere to hide, she tried going for the windows but she saw more goons outside, waiting for her.

When the door was ripped open, Annon lost all faith. She was gonna die here. She closed her eyes waiting for the shot but it never came but instead she heard the sound of ripping, she opened her eyes and saw a boy with white hair and beautiful blue eyes kill Bob by shoving his hand right through him.

The boy faced her and for some reason she felt something weird in her stomach.

"U--Um.. Thanks for savi--" She said bowing but was interrupted by a hand shoved infront of her mouth signaling for her to shut up.

"No time to talk, if my brother finds out about this we're both dead." He said to her looking quite serious.

"Oh... Can I at least know your name?" Annon suggested, thinking that maybe she could now her savior's name first but before she could get an answer she was knocked out unconscious, though she swears she heard someone murmur something.

"It's KIllua, KIllua Zoldyck."

~-~-~

Sea green eyes flutter open, a now thirteen-year old Annon was back in her bed, panting. It was the same memory that she always dreamt of. Annon doesn't remember what happened after that but she knows that she was sent to an orphanage, made a nice friend and was adopted by her now loving parents. 

She calmed herself down first from her dream. 

She then prepared herself to take the Hunter Exam this year.

~-~-~

Well, she was late for her first Hunter Exam but never the less she went inside thinking that maybe they accepted late entries. When she entered she was met with a blond that began shouting at her, he than gave her, her license then pushed her out. Annon doesn't know what happened but she thinks she passed.

~-~-~

Her parents decided, a year after she 'took' the Hunter Exam, for her to go to school, no matter how many times she whined that she hated teachers. She was still forced to go. 

She stood in front of the school, took a deep breath then finally entered it. She was about to take the entrance exam that would change her life forever.


	4. Chapter 1: Meeting of The Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, finally I can get straight to the present times, well, not really but still. This is an AU where KIllua, Pokkle, Kurapika and Gon are sixteen. This also takes place after the Chimaera Ant Arc. I do not own Hunter x Hunter or anything related to it. I do not own Hunter x Hunter and Touhou or anything related to both.

No matter how many times Annon tried yesterday, she just couldn't get sick, so she was forced to go to her first day of school. She stood up from her bed slowly, flinching in pain due to the soreness of her body from the entrance exam she took just yesterday. 

"First day of school... I wonder if I can make any friend whom I can relate to this year." She thought to herself as she began to get ready. Annon decided to wear her favorite outfit which was a simple, long-sleeved, white dress that stopped right above the knees, the sleeves itself had intricate designs. 

Once she was ready she grabbed the keys to her dorm room and headed towards the school's auditorium, where the entrance ceremony was supposed to be held. Annon heard that this was the first time the school actually did an entrance ceremony, normally it would just be pass, explore on the first half of the day then lessons on the next half.

Half way through the principal's speech Annon was already asleep, in fact everyone else was asleep, even the principal himself! Well, that was until a loud female voice was heard through the auditorium, shocking everyone awake.

"WAKE UP!" yelled a red head with green eyes who was wearing a female's kimono that stops at her thighs and has a split in the front, black pants that reached her knees, a red sash around her right arm, and a pair of Geta. For some reason she looked familiar to Annon, like she came from a dream.

The red head was giving everyone a lecture even the principal. From this Annon already knew that she wasn't gonna be friends with the red head plus the red head was the principal Netero's daughter! Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her when she thought the red head was familiar.

"And that's all! Stand and bow!' Everyone, including Netero followed this. Sometimes his daughter could be scary.

While Annon was walking back towards the school's main building she kept on hearing a voice call out for her but shrugged it off as her imagination. She just wanted this day to end.

"Oi! Annon! Annon Rule, stop right this instant!" Someone yelled.

Annon turned her head and found the same red head from a while ago. Upon closer inspection, the sash actually said 'student council' Annon didn't think this school even had one.

"Um... Who are you?" She asked the red head.

"You seriously don't remember? No wonder you looked like you were about to kill me when I was on stage. Still hate unreasonable people?" The red head asked smirking a bit.

Annon's eyes grow wide as she looks at the girl carefully and just like that everything hit her, like a bus hitting a car. "Amelia! I-- I didn't recognize you... Wait actually you don't look any different... I think I just have poor memory." She said knocking her head a bit.

"I think I've established that. Anyway, want me to show you around the school? Though we took the exam in the same year, I know where everything is already!" Amelia said, sounding pumped. 

Annon took her hand and they explored the school while talking about how there life went after adoption.

~-~-~

"Why don't we eat at the canteen for now?" Annon asked her friend as they were beginning to get hungry.

"I don't mind." Amelia replied back.

When they both reached the canteen, they immediately ran for the lunch area. It seems they were having Italian food for the day.

"Yay pasta!" Annon chirped out happily as she got her pasta and sat down beside Amelia who had some Mac and Cheese. 

"I guess you never change..." Amelia said smiling a bit.

They were enjoying their lunch till they heard a crash coming from a table that was a few tables in front of them. After the crash they heard a shout.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO YOU NITWIT? YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE? WE CAN TAKE THIS FUCKING OUTSIDE!"

After the shout they started hearing more voices. Curious, they both walked to the table and saw a black haired girl who's hair was tied in a side pony tail and had heterochromic eyes; the left eye gold while the other red, standing on a flipped table.

She was wearing a black jacket over a white leather turtleneck with a red neck tie that seemed to go through the turtle neck, a pair of black shorts which had swords attached to the belt, bowling gloves, and a pair of black boots. 

And in front of this girl was another girl except had short straight violet hair, brown eyes, and wore a simple pink shirt and a leather skirt, she was also holding a fan.

"Or we can just go to the arena you uneducated bu--" Before the violet haired one could finish, the edge of a black sword was pointed at her neck, which was being held by the black haired one.

"Or better yet Allena can just slit your throat right now~" the black haired one said, placing the edge of the blade closer to the others' neck.

There was tension in the air as thick as butter and Amelia was the one to slice it in half. "No fighting or killing outside of the arena." She said bluntly as she stepped in between the two.

Reluctantly the black haired one lowered her sword and placed it in the scabbard attached to her belt.

"Allena knows. Allena has been in this school longer then you... Ms. Student Council President? Allena didn't know this place even had one... Wait. Ah! You must be Amelia! The illegitimate child of the principal! Can you please clean up for me? I have to go somewhere! Oh, and you, the lump of violet haired trash, we're gonna continue this in the arena! Ciao~" Allena said not waiting for an answer or a reaction from Amelia and the violet haired one. Allena ran towards the door but was stopped by a knife being thrown and hitting the wall beside her, luckily she wasn't hit.

"Stop right there. I don't think I can accept being called 'illegitimate' and just let the culprit run free and that the same person has just assaulted one of the students." Amelia said, aura radiating off of her, a few more utensils in her hand.

"Allena would REALLY love to play with you but not right now, Allena has a job to do and Allena bets YOUR DAD wouldn't want Allena to be late for it, so Allena guesses that you just have to accept it for today. Okay?" Allena said sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. When she finished Amelia through another knife her way which was blocked by the same black sword that was aimed at the violet haired one just a while ago. "Try better next time! Ciao~" She said as a sound was heard and a spear was thrown at Amelia out of no where, Amelia dodged but before she could see where the spear came from Allena was gone.

"I don't know why but that girl gets on my nerves... When I find out what class she's in, I'll definitely kill her." Amelia said practically seething with anger, 

"Um... Amelia I think you should calm down." Annon suggested to her friend.

"I. AM. PERFECTLY. CALM." Amelia said, trying to smile.

"I heard you wanted to know what class Allena belonged to right? She's in class 13, the abnormal class, where I guess you both are in. I'm Bianca by the way." Bianca said dusting off the dirt from her skirt and walking away. "I suggest you go to your class. It's about to start." She said as she went out the door where her other two friends were.

"Tsk. She's right we have to go but at least I know what room she's in, though I can't believe she's in the same class as us, though that explains this spear." Amelia said as she grabbed the spear and threw it at Annon but when Annon's hand made contact with the spear, the spear started disappearing. Everyone in the canteen had their eyes widen including Amelia. 

"Well, at least now we know it's made of nen... hahahaha... We should get to class now." Annon said trying to make the mood lighter but just gave up and dragged Amelia away and towards their class.

"What was that all about?" Amelia said shocked.

"Let's just leave it and say that it was made of nen and anything I touch that's made of nen disappears. okay?" Annon said forcing the conversation to end.

"Okay..." Amelia said as they made a stop and opened the door to their class.

~-~-~

Surprisingly enough the teachers already know Allena and didn't even question her absence in class. This caused Amelia to question the teachers. The teachers just answered that the principal had no problem with it so they didn't either.

The whole day passed and Allena wasn't seen anywhere. 

All students were to eat in the canteen since it was the start of school again and there they saw Allena eating alone, well if you count the huge amount of sweets on the table as friends, then she wasn't so lonely.

Amelia was about to walk up to her and give her the beating she oh so deserved a hand on her should stopped her but it wasn't Annon's in fact it was her dad's. 

"So what do you think about our leading student?"

"A trouble maker." Amelia replied bluntly

"Well, you'll see something surprising out of this trouble maker tomorrow." Netero said laughing a bit.

"Tomorrow?" Both Annon and Amelia said in unison.

"We're having a little fight tomorrow, nothing more, nothing less. Now I have some business to attend to so you just enjoy the party." He said, waving goodbye to his daughter.

~-~-~

The next day, everyone was to be at the arena by 9:00 so that they can watch the fight between Allena and Bianca. 

Amelia and Annon sat in the front for a better view.

The room went dark.

Spotlights appeared illuminating both students. The timer was lit, saying that the fight would only last 10 minutes or shorter depending on who would give up first.

The bell rang sinaling that it was time to start.

Annon and Amelia suspected that Allena would only use her sword but to her surprise she swiped her hand through the air as if she was removing a piece of cloth over something and there suddenly was a keyboard with wings flying in front of her. Then there was loud cheer of Allena's name. 

Bianca made the first move, running towards Allena she used her fan like a sword and began trying to cut Allena down but Allena just kept dodging. Bianca's fan hit the ground while trying to hit Allena, Allena used this chance to jump away but she didn't land on the ground but instead... She was flying!

Bianca for some reason looked terrified. 

"Symphony 5: Cinderella Cage~ Kagome, Kagome!"

Allena placed her fingers on the keys and began playing the song. It sounded slow making it creepy for the first few seconds then suddenly Allena stopped then continued playing again except in a fast pace while Allena was playing swords, spears and any object with a sharp edge that one could think of suddenly started shooting at Bianca. Dust clouded the scene.

And the bell was rang again signaling that it was over but it was barely even ten minutes, actually it was only 4 minutes! 

When the dust settled. Allena was back on the ground while Bianca was on the floor, heavily injured and panting... And trapped inside a cage of swords, spears, and many more. 

"The peice I played was perfect for a princess like you."

It was over, Allena won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 1~ If you want to know the song that Allena played then it's this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8MDM8vJeSw Cinderella Cage~ Kagome Kagome (piano remix) Original by: ZUN. Please comment and vote~


	5. Chapter 2: An Uncooperative Cooperative Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2! Actually this part was supposed to be part of Chapter 1 but it would be too long =_=. This is an AU where Pokkle, Kurapika, Killua and Gon are sixteen. I have decided to make almost all the symphonies that Allena will play Touhou music but I don't own them. I don't own Hunter x Hunter or anything related to it, it belongs to its respective owners.

Allena left Bianca who was heavily injured and trapped inside a cage made of sharp weapons. Everything was quiet till everyone could finally digest what happened and when they did, well, except for Annon who was in shock on how fast that went and Amelia who for some reason was seething in anger, cheered.

Amelia abruptly stood up and went for the door, Annon following after her. Annon didn't know what Amelia was about to do till she saw her make a run towards Allena. Annon tried to stop her. 'Tried' being the capital, italicize, underlined, and bold word.

"Allena Forte E. Le Vaste!" Amelia shouted. 

Annon was surprised that she actually remembered what the girl's full name was. They found it when they were looking through the class' records, it surprised Annon that this girl had such a long name.

Allena turned when her name was called. "Hmm? Oh! It's you and miss orange highlights! If you want something then make it fast. I've already wasted four minutes of my life with purple princess and I need to go do mission." Allena said smiling widely, waving a wanted poster in front of us. She must be a blacklist hunter.

"With your skills you could've graduated by now but why do you choose to stay?" Amelia asked her, trying to sound calm and civilized.

"Why? Because I want to. I'm bored and it's a perfect way to kill time."

"Tsk. People like you disgust me. People who have the skills but are too lazy to make use of them properly. People who don't know the pain of loosing people they love."

"That's funny because the reason why I don't feel pain is because I'm strong, maybe you're just not strong enough. Wait, that's not a 'maybe' it's a 'yes'. And is it not part of human nature to find some amusement? I'm so strong everyone here bores me but I know that maybe one day someone strong will come and fight me and maybe that will keep me entertained." She said smirking at the both of them then looked at Annon for a short amount of time. "I've wasted enough if my life on you guys. Ciao~" She said as she was walking away and waving.

Annon looked at her friend and she saw her gritting her teeth.

"Just you wait Le Vaste, when we fight then you'll see how weak I am." Amelia said as she went back inside the arena.

"Interesting..." Said a shadow from on top of the building.

~-~-~

The days went on with some peace, well maybe for normal students but in Zero Academy it couldn't get any weirder.

Allena has skipped more classes saying that she 'had something to do' but at one point Amelia followed her out of curiosity with Annon tagging along and they found Allena just sleeping on the roof. Annon had to hold her down just to get her to calm down.

Whenever Allena did go to class she'd just sit there and day dream. Amelia would always look behind her just to see what she was doing and would always tell the teacher and Allena would just get a verbal warning. 

Aside from the constant verbal abusing of both students towards each other everything else was normal.

~-~-~

Allena didn't go to class again and this was already the fifth class today! Amelia and Annon volunteered or more like forced the teacher to allow them to find her. 

Their classroom is located in the third floor, which is the only classroom on that floor. The floor is strictly for abnormals only. 

All students are separated into three groups: Normals, Specials, and Abnormals. Normals stay in the first floor and consist of 7 classrooms, the Specials are in the second floor and have up to 3 classrooms, and the Abnormals have the third floor all to themselves and only stay in one classroom. Abnormals have better treatment then the other groups. It is possible to go up a group or lower down a rank during the term exams.

While they were walking through the hall way they heard music coming from the piano room.

"Annon! There's music! It's one of the signs that Allena is found in a certain room. Music!" Amelia said ready to apprehend Allena.

'No, Amelia I think it's just because it's the music room that's why we can here music.' Annon thought to herself as she sweat dropped at her friend's reaction.

They hid behind the wall beside the door to the piano room, listening carefully. 

Amelia took a peek and saw that it was Allena playing the piano. There was also a wanted sign near the stand so that means that she had a job and was skipping out on it!

"Amelia I think you should calm down. You're not even trying to hide your aura anymore!" Annon yelled at her friend.

"I'm not as good with hiding my aura then you are!" Amelia yelled back, both completely unaware that the music stopped playing and a person was already right behind them.

"So what are you guys doing? Watching Allena? Allena doubts that's what prim and proper is here for." Allena said looking at them.

Both of them yelped in surprise, Amelia was the first to compose herself and confront her. 

"You are skipping classes and even if you ARE on a mission, you shouldn't be sla---" Amelia was interrupted by a P.A. announcement.

"Allena Forte E. Le Vaste, Amelia Tempes, Annon Rule, Bianca Jalapeno, Beatrice Hama and Bancha Amore please come to the arena immediately. I repeat. Allena Forte E. Le Vaste, Amelia Tempes, Annon Rule, Bianca Jalapeno, Beatrice Hama and Bancha Amore please come to the arena immediately."

"Well, see you guys there!" Allena said to us waving goodbye as she jumped off the piano room's window before we could say anything.

~-~-~

Inside the arena the six girls were standing in the center, everyone excluding Annon was glaring at Allena.

After a while the principal got inside.

"Oi, old man what's this about?" Allena asked, wanting to leave and continue lazing around. 

"Oh! You guys are here, to show some team skill to the students! The match will end in exactly ten minutes, no exceptions."

"Um, team? I could understand the three b's over there but Amelia and Allena couldn't hate each other more!" Annon said pointing at the two of them, sometimes she was ashamed to be friends with Amelia and somehow being more acquainted to Allena.

"Wait, father you can't mean that Allena and I are gonna be in the same team!"

"It makes sense! There are three A's and three b's, we can call team A and team B!" Netero said laughing his usual laugh. "Well, you better get ready the match will start in a few minutes." He said as he left the area.

"Well, I guess this fight will be easy since none of you have any team skills." Said Bianca as she opened up her fan and started fanning herself. Her other lackeys agreeing with her.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! I CAN BEAT YOU AND THE OTHER TWO WANNABEES ANY TIME!" Allena shouted at the Bianca.

~-~-~

Soon students started piling up in the arena, wanting to see this fight like no tomorrow.

While inside the locker rooms another bickering fight started. B3 + Amelia were screaming their lungs out at Allena while Annon stayed neutral.

~-~-~

Both teams went inside the Arena and were getting ready, then there, the bell rang. Cheers were heard.

Amelia touched the wooden floor and two planks of wood started moving.

Amelia is a manipulator and her nen ability is called "Puppeteer of Seven". Using this ability she manipulates seven things at once, she has to use them or they have to be destroyed before she could replace it, if she tries to manipulate more than that then she has to pay a bigger toll, she can also control humans and other living creatures but doesn't use it 'cause it lessens the amount she can control and it would be a waste to show it here. She must have touched them a within the day or the day before to use them.

The door opened as a few more objects came flying in two huge rocks, and three kitchen knives. began attacking the Team B.

Allena summoned her keyboard and she began floating with it. 

Allena is a conjurer and her nen ability is called "Bladed Performance". She conjures up a flying keyboard and whenever she plays a piece it will summon a seemingly unlimited amount of blades and they can only appear if she plays the piano. The piece she plays must be something she already knows and will only last still the song ends, the blades will also move in accordance with the music. Allena can play up to a maximum of thirteen symphonies.

She placed her fingers in the keys and started playing. "Symphony 4: Voile, The Magic Library!" All types of blades suddenly appeared and attacked Team B, following the beat of the song, the blades surrounding them first then attacking as if they were being surrounded by books.

Beatrice was focused on Annon who wasn't doing anything but watching and dodging. Beatrice was throwing fire balls at Annon.

Beatrice is a Transmuter who can transmute her aura into fire. She could do this because as she was growing up she was always subjected to fire by people who said she was a witch like her mother.

Annon saw the fire balls coming and just merely touched them with her right and they disappeared and reappeared on the left hand. She threw them back at her.

Annon is a specialist with the ability to nullify and reflect back anything that is made with nen using both her hands. Her nen ability is called "Right and Left Hand of God" With this ability she can nullify anything with her right hand, making anything it touches that is made of nen disintegrate. Her left hand copies what has been disintegrated and reflects it back.

Not only was Beatrice surprised but so was the whole crowd and because of her shock she got hit straight in the face with the fire ball, though Annon swears she sucked at soft ball.

At first everything seemed well for Team B till accidentally Allena's swords hit a rock that was supposedly aiming for Bancha, knocking it off course. 

"The fuck was that for Allena, we're supposed to be team mates!" Amelia yelled up at the heterochromic girl.

"I know you little shit that was just an accident!" Allena yelled back.

"Accident my ass!" Amelia yelled back.

"Guys please stop your bickering like lovers and actually fight!" Annon shouted 'cause it seemed she was the only one left doing the fighting.

Both sighed and continued on until of course Amelia 'accidentally' hit Allena square on the head using a rock. That stopped Allena from playing for a while. "SO SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!" Amelia yelled back.

Pissed, Allena jumped back down with her keyboard and walked up to Amelia. "I am getting sick and tired of your bullshit Amelia!" Allena said grabbing Amelia's kimono and forcing her to look up at her.

"Don't worry the feeling's mutual!" She spat back as she pushed her off.

"You may already know this but your presence in the fucking school physically hurts me, you're just a prinny princess who can't get over her parent's death! You fucking ass clown! This fight should teach you a lesson to mind your fucking business or you're gonna end up looking like a failure like you always do, You ado-- " Allena shouted but was interrupted at her last sentence.

"Fuck you as well. If you're gonna say one more word about me being adopted, well, save it! 'Cause I'd rather be adopted then live in your shoes! You're a lazy ass who can't help anyone, your mom died giving birth to you, most likely 'cause she knew you were gonna be shit and your dad is as worthless as the dirt under my shoe!" Amelia yelled back.

Annon guesses they did research on both their pasts just to mock each other.

"Why you little shit!" Allena said pissed off.

"Would you guys stop fighting we're losing!" Annon shouted back at them ready to scold them if it wasn't for the humongous ball of nen that the three b's were creating.

"Huh?" Both Amelia and Allena said in unison.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKINGSNASDJKASNDKAS" All three of them shouted as they were too slow in reacting to dodge.

All three of them ley on the ground but the bell wasn't rung.

"I can't believe I actually lost to trash like this!" Bianca said fanning herself, smirking at Allena. 

Anger in mid range. Allena twitched.

"I always thought that since Amelia was the child of Netero she'd be stronger but then again she was adopted, maybe her real parents were that pathetic." Bancha said pointing towards Amelia

Anger getting higher. Amelia formed a fist with her hand.

"This one actually shocked me but I guess she's like the other two. LOSERS." Beatrice said as she kicked Annon a little. All three laughed simultaneously

Anger is over the top! Annon stood up and punched Beatrice, knocking her two front teeth out.

All three of them stood up. The other three looked shocked and so did the crowd. 

"Truce?" Allena said.

"Truce!" Both Amelia and Annon said, nodding.

There was a cheer.

The battle commenced with no mercy.

Allena played a new piece flying higher in the air. "Symphony 2: Centennial Festival for Magical Girls!" Her swords danced following the music as if in a haunted festival and attacked Bianca.

Amelia controlled both the doors of the arena and Bancha her self. "Puppeteer of Seven: Human control!" Bancha started hitting herself. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?"

Annon just continued walking towards Beatrice, reflecting her nen back towards her.

When the match ended in ten minutes, it took all the guards of the school to stop the three from killing Team B.

~-~-~

The next day, Annon and Amelia were walking to their classroom talking peacefully till they saw Allena, listening to music leaning on the wall behind her. All three of them still healing but they didn't look as bad as B 3.

"Oh! You guys are here!" Allena said once she noticed them, removing her earphones.

"Why are you here and what do 'ya want?" Amelia said coldly.

"That's mean. Allena's here to say she's sorry and hopes that she could be friends with you guys since Allena thinks you're not that bad!" Allena said smiling the first true smile in a while.

"Sure!" Annon shouted as she covered Amelia's mouth before she could retort.

"Fine." Amelia grumbled out once she removed the hand on her mouth and grabbed Allena's hand to shake. "We better get to class!"

"Ah, wait I have some lazing around to do! Ciao Annon~ Ciao Pansy!" Allena said running from the knives being thrown at her. 

Annon just laughed and waved goodbye while trying to drag back a angry yet happy Amelia back inside the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's that! They're finally friends! If you're curious then here's the song that Allena played! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP7OmNpZ_Ac Voile, The Magic Library (Piano remix); Original by ZUN and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gvsb4IiMx_U Centennial Festival for Magical Girls (Piano Remix); Orginal by ZUN. Hope you liked this one! I'll write the next one maybe tomorrow. I need to sleep! Comment pwease~ Sorry if there are typos, I fnished with only four hours of sleep!


	6. Chapter 3: A Bored Team, Reunions, and a Hard Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And chapter three here we go! This is an AU that is set after the Chimera Ant arc but with some changes. Killua, Pokkle, Kurapika and Gon are all sixteen. I don't own Hunter x Hunter or anything related to it.

Somewhere in Yorknew City a young white haired, sixteen year old was poking his best friend's cheek just so he could catch the others' attention. The white haired boy is KIllua while his best friend beside him is Gon, they just came back from NGL a few months ago and now, with no adventure, they were bored.

"Ne, ne Gon. I'm bored. Do you have something that we could play with?" He asked his friend.

"Well, I have this brochure Knuckle gave me before we went separate ways. Here, it's about this school for hunters! It sounds kinda fun, you wanna go?" Gon said excitedly as if he wanted to go for a long time already.

"Hm... I'm fine with it! How 'bout you guys wanna come?" Killua asked ed the others who were with them. Leorio and Kurapika.

"We don't have anything against it, though I think it's best if we see the brochure first." Both Leorio and Kurapika said after talking about it with each other.

They read the brochure and seemed interested about what this school could offer. 

"People of any age can go, have classes that can increase their skill and they have the biggest library in the world, not bad." They both said in unison.

"We'll take that as a yes! So when should we take the exam?" Gon asked his best friend hurriedly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the last day of the entrance exam starts three days from now and to get to the island on where the school is it would take exactly three days." Leorio said looking over the brochure again.

"Then let's go!" Killua said as he jumped over the couch he was sitting on and towards his back pack. He started packing all the stuff he needed, Gon and Kurapika followed suit. Leorio bought their tickets.

~-~-~

"Hah! Thank goodness we made it!" Leorio said as they stood in front of the school.

The brochure didn't really specify what kind of test it was gonna be but since the principal was Netero, they were expecting something kind of... Netero.

They entered a building and saw that there was a person in all black in front of them. They all got into a fighting position. 

When the dude saw them he asked. "Are you students who're gonna take the exam?" He waited for their nod, which they gave and said. "If so then please follow me to the first exam." 

They followed him, cautious. Every once in a while they'd feel like they were being watched by a pair of eyes.

When they reached their destination, which was a normal everyday classroom, they weren't expecting to see a few people inside, more or less old friends of theirs! Even ones they thought were dead.

Sitting in the front row was Zushi then behind him was Pokkle who was chatting with Ponzu then beside Zushi was a girl they didn't know but she was reading a book. Then the person who was sitting in a sit neat the door and was the first one to see them was Zepile.

"Oh! Gon, KIllua! What are you guys doing here?" Zepile asked, pointing for Leorio to sit beside him and for the rest of them to follow. Leorio was about to follow but was stopped by Killua's voice.

"We're here to take the entrance exam, duh." Killua replied, bored but then remembered that there were two zombies in the room. "More importantly, I thought, no, we thought you guys were dead!" Killua said pointing to the two teens, who were chatting to each other but noticed their old friends' precense.

Pokkle and Ponzu both looked at each other and laughed at Killua's reaction. 

"Actually I don't remember much on how I was saved but I guess we could tell you, anyway the person who saved us explained to us everything. Let's just say I fainted, was saved, we used decoys to fake our death so that we can escape no problem." Pokkle said smiling a bigger and bigger, it was a surprise it didn't come off his face as he remembered what happened.

~-~-~ FLASHBACK~-~-~

Pokkle was stabbed in the back by a scorpion's tail and became paralyzed, scared Ponzu ran away and hid. While she was hiding behind a bush, not moments later from Pokkle's paralysis, she felt like someone was behind her and to her surprise it was a human.

"Hey, why are you hiding there?" A girl with black hair tied to the side asked her. 

Ponzu didn't know why but she felt like this girl could save the life of her friend, most likely due to heterochromic eyes. 

"I--I hid because these weird monsters attacked my team mates and killed them, they even captured one of them! Please help him!" She begged her.

"Okay then. Allena accepts! What does your friend look like and what do the Chimera Ants that took him look like?" The black haired one asked. "By the way my name is Allena Forte E. Le Vaste, don't forget it." She said.

Ponzu explained to Allena all she asked for but she didn't know where they were going or where were they right now but Allena didn't mind, she said it was more of a challenge this way.

"Thanks Ponzu! Now, there's a village somewhere pass here. Allena wants you to use your bees and to tell them to look for two girls that look like these two and make sure these two girls follow the bees, 'cause they're gonna be the ones to help you get out of here. I also want you to leave one bee to me so that it can show me the way. Okay." Allena ordered her as she stood up and made her way towards the area that Ponzu pointed to, following the bee.

Ponzu did as she was told. When she reached the village, she hid in one of the houses and waited for her rescuers and to her surprise her rescuers after thirty minutes, though she was a bit shocked 'cause a flying wooded doll was outside her window that night. Her rescuers were a red head and brown haired girl with orange highlights, who identified themselves as Amelia Tempes and Annon Rule.

That night Allena found the two perpetrators, she used zetsu to hide her aura and sneak behind the two. It seems they were heading towards this weird mountain-base-thing but were still a bit far. Allena used this as her chance.

Allena came out of her hiding spot as fast as she could, conjured her keyboard, played it and rescued the teen they were holding, for the spider-thing that was holding it was too focused on catching the flying weapons then the boy. Once she caught the teen, she jumped down towards the deeper end of the forest. She did lose her ribbon though, the scorpion with the spider was much more agile then she expected but she was still able to ward her off.

She hid in an abandoned village, she didn't really like the idea but if it was to hide then sure, she ain't gonna complain.

Pokkle woke up to the sight of a long black haired girl with heterochromic eyes; one a vibrant gold while the other a feirce red who was just a bit too close for comfort, he blushed at the close proximity. Seeing him turn bright red seemed to have made her smile and back away.

"Phew. Allena thought you'd never wake up! Anyway, Allena's name is Allena and she was the person who saved you!" The girl who proclaimed herself as his savior said. 

He was so enamored with her that he almost forgot about Ponzu, his situation right now and where they were. That is of course till Allena flicked his forehead causing him to come out of deam land.

"Why are you staring at Allena? Is it because of her eyes? Is it that weird?" She asked covering her gold eye.

"No! I was just... you know..." He said as he went up to her and removed the hand covering her left eye, and again he was in close proximity with her.

"Just?" She said as she cocked her head to the side, her hair falling with to the side with her head, this just made her look more dazzling in the moonlight then usual, in Pokkle's opinion.

"Anyway! I have to help Ponzu who knows where she could be!" Pokkle said, trying to change the topic and find an excuse not to stare at her. He tried to stand but was a bit sluggish, Allena noticed this.

"Don't worry your friend is safe! Are you sure you can move properly? We can always wait till you feel better." Allena suggested after seeing him stand but fail. Pokkle understood this and agreed but only agreed to stay here for another three days.

After those three days, Allena found a thing to tie her hair with and used it, much to Pokkle's disappointment. 

Pokkle was informed that they, meaning Allena's friends, used decoys to make their escape easier, which was a success 'cause they were able to reach the border in no time. 

Allena and her friends joined them in the boat going back to Yorknew but had to go back to their school, curious both Pokkle and Ponzu asked. Lazy, Allena just gave them a brochure she stole from Amelia and said her goodbyes, hoping to see them once school starts again.

~-~-~FLASHBACK END~-~-~

Before Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio could ask anymore, they were interrupted by the door behind them opening, revealing a man wearing a bear costume. They couldn't see his face due to the bear mask but in their opinion he looked like a retard.

"Okay, everyone take their seats we're about to start the first exam." The bear said, voice muffled by the mask.

Killua and the others followed, sitting around Zepile.

The bear passed the test papers.

To Killua's surprise it was just a normal exam paper, one would usually get one in school but since Killua was an assassin his whole life he didn't get one but he was tutored so he had a somehow easy time, sometimes taking time to contemplate if it's correct.

Kurapika, as expected, was doing the exam quite well. Kurapika answered as if he was bored and was answering a first grade students' paper.

Leorio, Zepile, Pokkle and Ponzu, Tessa were all at the same pace, though Pokkle is a bit slower. All of them were doing well, answering, contemplating and erasing.

On the other hand, Gon looks like he might smash his head unto the table, in which he did, multiple times. The proctor did nothing but watch. Killua was behind him but didn't bother helping, only focused on his paper. Gon really needs to improve his skills in this field.

Zushi was like Gon but fared a little bit better, though he was stressed he didn't hit his head on the table.

The test was over after two hours. Everyone gave their papers back to the bear who introduced himself as Gingumi the bear. 

Gingumi lead them to the next area where they were to wait till the sorting was done. 

All of them were confused but complied. They went underground and found an entrance to what seems to be the canteen, if they followed on what the sign said. When Gingumi opened the door, it was dark inside, until of course they opened the lights. The room started to illuminate slowly till it lot the back of the canteen where there were seated a few students. 

On the table sat a black haired girl, hair tied to the side and had heterochromic eyes. There were two girls sitting on the chairs beside her. One girl with red hair tied in a pony tail with emerald green eyes while the other was a brown haired girl with orange highlights, hair tied in a braid which she places on her right left shoulder. On the table read a sign that said "Abnormals"

On a separate table, to the right of the abnormal table there sat three girls and some weird-cat-looking thing. One of the girls had straight, shoulder length, purple hair and brown eyes. The one on her left had long green wavy hair and pink eyes. The one her right had long blue hair with yellow eyes. On the table read a sign that said "Specials"

On the last table, to the left of the Abnormal table there sat a green haired boy with red eyes and to his left sat, what looked like a bear but had so many stitches.

They all noticed them and together they said in unison. "Welcome examinees!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now, I'm done with chapter three! If you guys are asking why Gon still met Knuckle even though Pokkle and Ponzu is still alive, well, that's because Zazan found a different special human and Neferpitou used that one instead. Kite is still dead. Thanks for reading! Please comment or vote~


	7. Chapter 4: Faithful Second Part

"Yay! So is this the part where we party?" Gon said while everyone else looked around the canteen.

"Nope, not really." The red head replied.

"I'm guessing this is the second part of the exam. Would you mind introducing yourselves?" Kurapika asked, pointing to everyone.

"CORRECT! YOU ARE CORRECT!" The black haired one replied. "As for the introductions, The name is Allena Forte E. Le Vaste." She said as she pointed to herself. 

"Amelia, Amelia Tempes." The red head now known as Amelia said.

Now, it was Annon's turn but for some reason she couldn't talk. Allena looked confused till Amelia pointed to Killua. Allena made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"This is Annon Rule, and you! Overthere!" Allena said as she introduced Annon and pointed to Killua. 

Killua replied with a severely annoyed look but before Allena could explain why she called him Annon shut her mouth with her hand, whispering something that made the black haired one back away.

Everyone preceded to introduce themselves and started chatting to each other, even the bear and the cat.

After a while a bell rung. Everyone turned to the TV and there stood Netero. 

Gon and Killua looked shock, both looking at each other for confirmation. Gon's brain started to over heat.

"Well, well. If it isn't Gon and Killua! Welcome! You all better get ready 'cause the second part is about to start!"

"Wait! How--" Killua was about to ask but was interrupted by Netero explaining.

The next part was an all-out fight between the examinees and the students. There will be two rounds. In the first round they will fight in a random order, depending on the results they will get to fight in a second round. After the second round, results will be posted whether they passed or not and if they did, their rank will be given to them later on. 

The TV started showing everyone's faces then it shuffled their faces then the results shown who they were gonna fight. The first people to fight were Leorio vs. NotKitty.

Leorio looked to the specials table and found the cat looking girl, who was named NotKitty, their fight was too begin in five minutes. He knew he was gonna have a hard time since he rarely hit girls, maybe if he concentrated on the cat parts he wouldn't see NotKitty as a female.

The second fight was Kurapika versus Flippy after them Killua versus Allena. There would only be three fights for today, everything will continue on the next day.

~-~-~

Everyone who was gonna fight was waiting in the waiting room of the arena while the rest were waiting outside, prepared to watch. 

"Round 1, fight 1 please go to the arena now." A voice from the speakers said in a rather boring monotone voice. 

Leorio and NotKitty both stood up, nodding in agreement to go out. Leorio then looked towards Kurapika and Killua and both nodded in unison for him to go out and for him to do his best.

~-~-~

Leorio went out of the room and into the arena, once there he was faced with bright lights and NotKitty just looking around, Leorio did the same. To his surprise everyone was there, everyone meaning everyone who took the test with him. He was expecting to just see his friends and or some guys in black suits. Leorio looked to his upper left and saw a huge timer stuck to the wall where a huge 1:00, so most likely the fight would last one hour.

A referee stood in between NotKitty and him, seeing this Leorio got ready. He wasn't sure whether to use his nen or not or to hit the poor girl at all! After all Leorio was a gentleman and couldn't hita girl. Before he could finish his train of thought the whistle was blown and NotKitty advanced on him and tried to hit him with... Shit. Were those claws!?

The battle went on with NotKitty attacking and Leorio dodging the hell out of the way. 

Finally after what seemed to be three hours when actually it's only been thirty minutes NotKitty stopped, seemingly tired. NotKitty looked at him then whistled. At first nothing happened then from the door behind NotKitty a bunch of cats started appearing! NotKitty said something but Leorio couldn't understand 'cause she was speaking in cat language. She then pointed at him, by this point he already knew what was happening.

The cats looked at him with a deadly glare then they attacked him. Leorio of course couldn't hit cats but he had to end this fast. He was almost out of time. So without thinking he punched the floor, he then emitted his aura to form a portal under NotKitty causing her to be punched in the chin and sent flying into the bleachers. A whistle was rung signaling that it was over.

Since it was over Leorio finally got his senses back and immediately freaked out inside his head for punching a girl but seeing as he needed to calm himself down began thinking that NotKitty was a cat not a girl but that just made it worse. Leorio left the arena grumbling to himself but of course he helped NotKitty up first since he was a gentleman.

~-~-~

"Second round fighters: Kurapika and Flippy please go to the arena now." A person said through the P.A the second Leorio left the arena. Kurapika stood up from his bench, casting a quick glance at his opponent who was seemingly starring at a Swiss army knife and mumbling something.

When he went outside he was greeted with the same scenery Leorio was except there was a crater in the place NotKitty crashed in which the janitors were trying to fix in time. Seeing as Kurapika was there they quickened their pace and before they knew it they were done.

The referee stood in between Flippy and Kurapika and whistled signaling the start of the one hour fight.

Before Kurapika could comprehend what was happening Flippy came towards him with a knife and began trying to stab him with the knife. All Kurapika saw was a flash of green. He seemed different when he was inside the canteen. In fact inside the canteen he seemed like a kind 15-year old! But now he seemed more mature and ready to kill.

Kurapika got back to his senses and jumped away from Flippy before he could do anything else. He looked at himself and saw that he only got stabbed twice. Once in the arm and another at the abdomen. Both due to being caught surprised. Flippy looked at him with a crazed smile. Red eyes glazed with murderous intent.

And again Flippy attacked him with immense speed but this time Kurapika intercepted his knife using one of his bokken sword while he used the other to hit Flippy at the back of his neck causing him to unconcious. The bell rung and the battle ended. 

Kurapika carried Flippy back to the locker room. Flippy was sleeping soundly with a peaceful face, the face was much better than the murderous one. Kurapika still wonders on what happened. 

~-~-~

The next fight was Allena versus Killua. When the P.A called for Killua he jumped out of his seat from the bleachers and towards the arena. They waited for a few minutes but Allena was nowhere to be seen. This caused Amelia to go look for Allena. After a while she successfully got a sleep, tired, and unamused Allena.

She grumbled at the unnecessary strength Amelia was using on her arm. She kicked Amelia's leg causing her to yelp in surprise also causing her to let go of Allena's 'bullied arm' Allena jumped away from Amelia and towards Killua instead.

"Man this is a pain. Allena could be doing work or sleeping or eating or sleeping!" Allena grumbled to herself some more as she was walking, opposite of Killua. 

The referee stood between the two and whistled, once more declaring that the fight had begun. 

To Killua's surprise Allena came towards him with a sword that seemed familiar to Killua but just couldn't quite place his tongue on it. Lost in his thoughts he was barely able to dodge but was still able to but before he could think he was safe Allena got another sword out from her other scabbard and used it to attack Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And I'm gonna end it here! Please comment, kudos are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up later or tomorrow~


	8. Chapter 5: Faithful Second Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Touhou. If I owned any of these I'd be changing a lot of stuff. This is an AU set after the Chimaera Ant arc, where Killua, Gon, Pokkle and Kurapika are sixteen.

Thank goodness for Killua's awesome reflexes he was able to dodge both swords. He backed away after dodging both blows, to stop further injury.

He was planning to just end this quickly but it seems that this girl wasn't just for show. He might have to get serious but then again there was his thing to never show his power unless he knows he can dispose of them... but then again he was in a school for hunters so sooner or later... but he didn't want to be the only one who showed his power! 

"Hey! Are you just gonna stand there and do nothing or are you gonna fight back?" Allena yelled towards the boy sounding extremely bored. 

"Well, SORRY I didn't know it was illegal to think about something!" Killua yelled to the black haired girl with as much sarcasm he could muster. She was right. This was no time to think about whether or not he should use his power. If she was actually serious about this and tried to kill him, he might've been a goner right now. He decided to just end this fast.

He ran towards Allena, switching on his Killer mode but right before he could land a blow she wasn't there anymore. He looked around but found no one. He heard a laugh from above causing him to look up and to his surprise Allena was floating up but not only that there was a keyboard floating with her. Killua guessed this was her power. 

"I was just gonna let you win but I can see that you REALLY wanna kill me when I haven't done anything~" Allena said from above. She placed her fingers softly on the keys, black and white. 

For some reason just by seeing her place her fingers on the keys of her keyboard, KIllua started fearing that he might just die but still stood his ground.

This might've been Killua's imagination but he was pretty sure he saw a goddamn smirk on the woman's face! 

"Symphony No. 5: Apparition Stalk The Night!" Allena didn't bother whispering it. She immediately started playing the symphony and jsut as immediate did the random blades start appearing. 

Those blades might've been random but the pattern they were following sure as hell was not! They were circling Killua making sure there was no escape possible. Not only was he surrounded by a hurricane of blades but he could see from the corner of his eyes figures made of blades surrounding the exits just in case he did. Killua was cut by the blades in random spots and naturally the depth of the wounds were also random.

There was only one way to stop this and that was to stop Allena from putting her fingers on the damn keyboard. He looked up and saw the 'eye' of the hurricane of swords, he jumped with all the strength he could muster and reached for it. 

Once he was out he turned to look for Allena and there she was behind him. 

Saying Allena was shocked would be an understatement. She was stunted! Her eyes were as wide as saucers! Because of her shock she didn't see Killua come for her. She only had a few seconds before she used her keyboard as a defense but because of that she stopped playing. Killua used this moment to throw her into the hurricane of blades before they disappeared, he then shot electricity at the blades causing Allena herself to be electrocuted. 

Once the swords disappeared and Killua was on the ground, he was expecting to see an unconscious Allena but he saw the girl standing, not unharmed but not as harmed as he thought she should be! She stood up with a few burns here and there and a missing glove, quite pissed.

Both were ready to lunge at each other till they heard a huge ring, they both looked up to see that the huge timer said zero. Time was up. Before the both of them could say or do anything, they were both pushed towards the same room were their injuries were being treated.

Once their injuries were treated, KIllua was told to stay in one of the rooms prepared for them and to not leave unless stated. Allena on the other hand was told to stay in her room, seeing as she didn't have a fight. Well, not until tomorrow.

Allena was known to never follow any orders given to her unless they came from either her dad or anyone who looked extremely serious so naturally she left her room the instant she was left alone. Killua on the other hand always followed what his brother told him but that was before. Now all he wanted to do was watch and cheer for his friends so as natural as Allena, the second he was left alone he left for the arena.

~-~-~

'Attention. Gon Freecs and Beatrice Amore please go towards the arena now.' 

"Yosh! It's time to head out!" A boy with Christmas tree-like hair shouted, standing up from his seat in the audience area. He ran down the stairs and jumped over the barrier separating the audience seats and the center arena. 

The second he jumped down a plain girl with wavy green hair and pink eyes appeared. Gon guessed that this was his opponent for the day. 

Gon was wary of his opponent due to the fight that happened before him but still Gon wasn't a scared pansy people might think he is. Though he did remember a different sign being placed in their table. What was it again?

Gon stretched his muscles while waiting for the bell ring. 

The second the bell rang both Gon ran towards Beatrice, before the poor girl could even react, she received an uppercut. She was sent flying almost immediately. Thank goodness for the other student's fast reaction or else they would've gotten a face full of Beatrice.

Beatrice recovered pretty fast which was pretty normal of a student from Netero's school. Gon still can't get over that the man heading this school was still alive but Gon didn't think too much about less his head will explode. 

His head didn't explode but the boy was thinking too much that he didn't seem to notice Beatrice use her nen. Her nen caused a surge of wind to suddenly appear causing him to be dragged towards his enemy who then gave him his own upper cut. He was also sent flying but a bit lower than the affect of his own punch so he reached the ground soon enough.

Gon spit out some blood that was in his mouth.

Beatrice made the first move but that was a fatal mistake for she wasn't fast enough and Gon was already preparing to do his Ja-janken move.

" Saisho wa guu..." an immense amount of aura surrounds Gon's fist causing it too light up. 

Beatrice is unable to stop herself from lunging towards Gon due to the amount of force she put in the push.

"Jankenpon!" Gon aims for Beatrice's abdomen causing her to splutter out blood and be sent flying once again but this time she stays unconscious.

The bell rang once more but this time signaling the end of the battle between Bancha and Gon. Gon had won the fight.

Gon was happily walking towards his friends who were waiting for him on the bleachers. There he saw his best friend, Killua who was raising his hand up for a high-five which Gon gladly reciprocated.

Gon sat down with his friends to watch the next fights continue.

The next fight was Tessa, a girl Gon met during the first part of the exam, versus Pobo, a weird bear-thing whom Gon hasn't met personally but judging by his looks he must've been a lunatic or something. The fight ended with Tessa kicking the poor bear to unconsciousness. 

Next up were the fights of Zushi and Amelia, Zepile and Annon, Pokkle and Bianca and finally, Ponzu and Bancha.

In the end both Zushi and Zepile lost while Pokkle and Ponzu defeated their enemies. 

The final bell rang signaling the ending of the first day of examinations.

~-~-~

There was a celebration that night. There was food from all around the world, ranging from pasta, curry, seafood and others you could find. Allena immediately went for the curry and sweets area. 

If you're wondering why the celebration, well, they were celebrating the winnings of the winners for day one but it wasn't over yet. They were also celebrating the passing of Killua Zoldyck, which surprised everyone including the winner himself. After all it was still day one, there was still another day of fighting to go.

Netero explained, through the television again, that the reason why Killua passed was BECAUSE he TIED with Allena. 

At this news both Allena and Killua grumbled.

Everyone still wasn't satisfied with that explanation so Amelia took over the explaining.

"There are three ranks, the normals, specials and the abnormals."

At these words, the group aside from Zushi and Gon remembered the tables from before that had the same words written on each table's tags.

Amelia continued her explanation.

"The ranks you get after the entrance examination get you different perks."

"The first rank and the lowest rank, the normals." At this Flippy and Pobo stood up, ignoring the 'lowest' part of Amelia's explanation. 

Amelia continued.

"Students in this rank are treated like normal students because they have low or no control over their nen but they are given chances to increase their rank, chances like these exams and special lessons, as you can see the students you fight with the rank normal here are the ones who might get to raise their rank. They are also given dorms to sleep in." At the end of the explanation for the normals, the normals sat down.

"The second rank or what others call the middle rank, the Specials." Bianca, Beatrice and Bancha stopped whatever they were gossiping about and stood up.

"These students aren't treated much differently from normals but they have normal control over their nen abilities. Specials are given better classrooms and given new lessons to improve their nen ability and increase their rank which can be done through the same exams as this one. They are given an apartment style like living quarters." At this the specials sat down.

"The final rank, the abnormals." Allena and Annon stopped eating, cleaned themselves and stood up proudly while Amelia pointed at herself. 

"Abnormals, like us, are a bunch of students who have a high control over their nen and aura that sometimes we're called monsters. There are only a few abnormals so we all stay in one big classroom. We are also given special privileges like: Access to more restricted information and places and we are able to do jobs while classes are going on. But there's a catch, we are tested everyday to see if we get de-ranked or not, that is why we are so little in a class. Abnormals also live in their own living quarters that the school provides." Once Amelia finished Annon and Allena sat down, the latter eating almost immediately.

When Amelia finished she was surprised to see all of them, except Gon and Zepile, listening intently.

"Still that doesn't explain why Killua passed immediately." Leorio said after much thinking.

Allena stopped her chewing and decided to explain, seeing as Amelia needed some water. 

"You see the final rank is abnormal right? Well, Killua tied with one meaning he doesn't have to fight anyone else since losing won't really get him anywhere. Summarize it, he's an abnormal now." Allena continued to eat.

Annon continued Allena's explanation.

"The person you fight will determine your rank, that's why you have two days to fulfill. Once you defeat or tie with someone of any rank, let's say of the normal rank you have the chance to move up or stay at that rank. If you lose the first day, you still have the second day to get to another rank. Now, if you lose in both days, then you're kicked out. No questions asked. But if you fight an abnormal and either tie or defeat one, you become an abnormal immediately, even on the second day." Annon finished while Allena continued

"There are many ways to get to a rank. To be an abnormal, you either defeat a special twice or defeat or win against an abnormal. To be a special you have to beat a normal twice or defeat a special then lose against any rank or win against a normal and a special. To get to be a normal, well, you just have to win against a normal then lose." Allena finished her explanation and almost immediately a bell rang.

"It's time for bed guys! Us, students will lead you to your respective sleeping quarters for now. As for you Killua, Annon here will lead you there." Amelia ordered as she shooed everyone away from the dining hall.

Killua had to go separate ways with his friends but he knows he'll meet them again soon. 

As Annon and Killua walked, there was an extremely awkward silence, so awkward that not even Allena's blade can cut through it. 

"So... how's it like being a student here? 'Cause I mean you're an abnormal right?" Killua asked not really looking at Annon.

Annon could only stutter and blush as a reply. Finally she made a coherent sentence. "U--Um... It's pretty nice and great, well aside from all the pressure I get, it's not that bad." At this Annon started to blabber what it was like when she first entered school with a little stutter here and there.

Annon stopped when Killua poked her and notified her that they were here.

"I--I'm sorry for blabbering! Please excuse me! Have a goodnight!" Annon ran off almost immediately due to the embarrassment. 

Killua could only raise his eyebrow in suspicion as he watched the brunette run off, to most probably her room.

~-~-~

The next morning started with everyone eating breakfast, some still in dream land, some half-asleep while some awake and ready to rumble. They finished and were preparing to fight. 

When they all met up in front of the arena each saw that the other had fire in their eyes, even the almost-always-lazy Allena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's the end! Sorry for the late update, I was hoping to finish teh cover but the tablet broke and I was hit by writer's block. Again, I'm sorry and I'll try to update quicker! I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 6: Finally! End of Exams!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I owned it then I'd be changing alot of things. This is an AU set after the Chimaera Ant arc, where Killua, Gon, Pokkle and Kurapika are sixteen.

When all of them were at the auditorium, they all sat down on their respective seats.

Today's rules were slightly different from yesterday's rules. Not only are the fights randomized but they happen at the same time, though some later then the rest. This is to ensure that everything ends quickly. Also the time was shortened from one hour to just thirty minutes.

In block A, the fight was between Leorio and Bancha

Throughout the whole fight, Leorio underestimated his opponent and ended up losing. He was ranked a SPECIAL in the end. He was slightly sad for the first few minutes but with a little cheer up from his friends, it all turned good. 

~-~-~

Inside Block D the fight between Kurapika and Amelia was about to start. 

Kurapika was very wary of his opponent since she was ranked ABNORMAL and she was the chairman's adopted daughter and knowing the chairman, she was bound to be sneaky. Enough proof was shown when Zushi lost his fight. Never the less, he still plans to win and get his rank to be ABNORMAL, just for the fact that ABNORMALs are allowed to go to the restricted section of the library.

The bell rang signaling, the start of the fight. 

Amelia touched the ground, making the floor boards move and start to do whatever she willed them to.

Kurapika could already guess that she was a manipulator, though the range of her powers were still unknown to her. ''I better stay cautious.' He thinks to himself.

He brought out his Bokka swords, ready to strike. 

This went well for a while but he was so focused on the two planks that he didn't notice a few more objects behind him, that is of course until they almost hit him, said items were two doors. Luckily enough he didn't get his head hit, just a few scratches here and there. Well, at least he has a better understanding of Amelia's abilities.

Seeing as thinking would do him no good at the moment, he secretly brought out his chain and began destroying the items that were coming at him. He noticed that there seemed to be more items now. If he were to count he would get seven. There were 2 doors, 2 planks, 2 knives and... A huge rock. Great, it was the size of a mini van. Thankfully, he was able to dodge the rock and destroy the two planks. It was no wonder Amelia was an abnormal, she had exceptional control over her nen. Kurapika would comment on it if not for the fact that a rock, the size of a mini van, was chasing after him.

Kurapika could see that just using his chains wouldn't be enough. He'd have to use his scarlet eyes. He removed his contacts and it could be clearly seen to the people who were watching (aka Netero and some random students from the school) that his eyes were a shade of deep scarlet.

To say Amelia was surprised was an understatement. It was not in her calculations for her opponent to stop using his chains or to remove his contacts, especially the contacts part. She didn't even know he was wearing contacts. But what surprised her the most would be the new color his opponents eyes possessed. It was a deep shade of red and Amelia has never seen such a beautiful color in her life. Not that she was jealous or anything, it was just that it reminded her of something but just couldn't place her finger on it.

Amelia shook her head, now was not the time to be contemplating about the different colors of red that she has seen in her life time. It was a time to pulverize her missing opponent. 'Wait... Missing!?' Amelia yelled in shock to herself.

She looked around but saw nothing. Before she could look behind her, a flash of yellow knocked her down. Thankfully, her fast thought process was able to process the flash as an enemy, therefore subconsciously making her use Ken. She stood up and jumped away from the blond quickly before he could do anything

Kurapika was surprised that Amelia was able to recover fast but decided not to dwell on it long.

Amelia was getting tired of this, there was only less then ten minutes left on the clock and only she was knocked out. Unacceptable. Sadly, she couldn't manipulate the same item again but since she carried extra silverware, it didn't matter. Best to be prepared. 

She threw them up in the air and before anyone knew what was happening, they began moving.

Kurapika tried to dodge them but some of those silverware was just too fast for his liking. He almost lost his footing and almost lost his head but thankfully he was able to move away. 

Before Kurapika could retaliate against the silverware and its controller, the bell rang. It was a tie and Kurapika was ranked an ABNORMAL, though he could feel the anger Amelia was radiating.

Amelia sighed to herself and accepted the results. She watched Kurapika walk towards the canteen where all his friends would most likely be waiting. Well, she might as well see how her friends were doing.

~-~-~

In the canteen, Kurapika could see Gon and Killua stuffing their face with food while still being able to communicate with each other and a not-so-sad Leorio talking to NotKitty. From this he can tell that, Gon won his battle and that he and Killua were just waiting for the rest by stuffing their faces with food. Kurapika just smiled at the scene.

~-~-~

Annon and Tessa's fight started ten minutes ago and STILL both were just standing there staring at each other. 

Both their nen abilities weren't really of any use in this battle so both were at a stalemate.

Annon didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be here any longer, she just wanted to go inside the cafeteria and have some pasta and curry with her friends but no she had to stand in this arena just to fight someone who won't do anything! Her opponent yesterday was more mobile then this one!

Annon couldn't handle the silence anymore that she walked up to her opponent adn gave her a sky uppercut, sending Tessa flying. 

Annon won and Tessa was ranked a SPECIAL.

~-~-~

In Block F Pokkle was waiting for his opponent, which was not told to him because of 'reasons'. It had already been ten minutes, and said opponent was gonna be disqualified if he/she didn't appear in the next five seconds.

5

4

3

2...

Before Pokkle could stand and get out of there, a crash was heard. He turned to see his opponent, whom he recognized as Allena jump in through the now-broken-window. 

They both stared at each other.

Now that Pokkle could see her better, he was reminded of the girl who saved him against the chimaera ants. How could he not have noticed the obvious heterochormatic eyes!? Maybe he was just stupid. Before Pokkle could ask her certain questions, the bell rang. He got ready to fight but then he heard Allena shout.

"Allena's not doing this. Allena OUT!" And with that Allena jumped out through a different window, shattering it.

Pokkle was proclaimed the winner but since he didn't 'win' win he was ranked a SPECIAL. 

For some odd reason, he felt a huge sense of deja-vu when this was proclaimed. Since he couldn't do anything else, he walked to the canteen but not after stopping and talking to Amelia and Annon about the whereabouts of Amelia. They just both replied with a shrug and walked with Pokkle to the canteen.

~-~-~

When everyone was at the canteen, they were given keys to their specific rooms and were told to go there and change into something more appropriate for a congratulatory party.

Everyone went to their respective areas of living and changed into the semi-formal attire provided. They all went back the cafeteria at the same time and just like last night, it was arranged in a way that made it look like it was a ball for the birth of a princess or something.

Of course Gon and Killua went to the food area first while the rest did whatever they wanted. Surprisingly, Allena was there already and was busy eating all the curry-related food items there.

Everything was peaceful until Netero decided that it was the perfect time to announce something clearly important.

"Okay everyone, I have something important to announce. I'll be gone for a while and since our faculty seems to have been depleting, I have decided to hire new teachers and a new assistant principal, who will take over the school while I'm gone." 

Before anyone could even comment the doors to the cafeteria opened and walking in were very VERY familiar people who did not know the meaning of camouflage...

The Phantom Troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was just so lazy and a huge case of writers block hit me! Anyways, hope you liked the new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, that's the end of Prologue 1, now on to Prologue 2 and 3! Please comment if you have any suggestions towards my writing skills~ Kudos are very much appreciated!~ If you guys find a work the same as this on Wattpad then don't fret! That's my story! I just decided to pot this on AO3


End file.
